


Radio

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Oneshot, Sleep, sleepy, tired matt casey, tired matthew casey, tired!casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: “Hey, Lieutenant? Which way do you want me to go?” Cruz asks, looking over at the man beside him when he doesn’t get an answer. He finds the lieutenant fast asleep, his mouth open slightly.“Uh guys?” Cruz says, “Casey’s asleep.”





	Radio

Casey yawns when he walks into the station first thing in the morning. 

“Late night, Casey?” One of the guys from the night shift asks as they pass each other. Casey just nods, too busy stifling another yawn with the back of his hand to respond verbally. He heads into his office, ready to lay down for some much needed rest when the alarm goes off.

“Truck 81. Squad 3. Ambulance 61.”

Casey pushes himself up and quickly gets geared up. He finishes a bit later than he usually would, his exhaustion slowing him down, and gets into the truck.

Cruz starts driving and Casey puts the rest of his gear on, finishing with his helmet. He leans his head up against the window and looks out, watching as three kids on bikes try to execute some sort of complicated high five. He feels his eyes closing against his will and try as he might, he can’t seem to stop them.

“Hey, Lieutenant? Which way do you want me to go?” Cruz asks, looking over at the man beside him when he doesn’t get an answer. He finds the lieutenant fast asleep, his mouth open slightly.

“Uh guys?” Cruz says, “Casey’s asleep.”

“What? Really?” Otis asks, turning around in his seat.

“Yeah. What do I do?” Cruz asks.

“Radio the chief. Ask him what we should do,” Herrmann suggests.

“Hey chief? Casey fell asleep. What do you want us to do?” Cruz says into the radio, looking over at the sleeping lieutenant.

“Take pictures!” Severide’s gleeful voice comes through. 

“Is he geared up?” Boden asks, ignoring the squad lieutenant.

“Yeah.”

“Take his helmet off and let him sleep. A tired firefighter is a dead one. Herrmann will be acting as lieutenant,” Boden orders. Cruz nods even though the chief can’t hear him.

“Got it chief.”

“And take pictures!” Severide yells.

They arrive to the fire a few minutes later and Cruz removes Casey’s helmet, placing it at his feet before following the other firefighters over to the house. Herrmann and Severide start barking orders and Cruz follows Herrmann and Mills into the house. 

~~~

Everythings wrapped up an hour and a half later and the firefighters head back to their trucks, looking forward to a hot shower and some rest. Cruz opens the door to find Casey sprawled over both seats, his head bent at an odd angle against the seat.

“Uh Lieutenant?” Cruz calls quietly, reaching out a hand to shake his shoulder. The lieutenant doesn’t even stir, still fast asleep.

“Lieutenant Casey?” Cruz calls a bit louder, tapping his face. Casey still doesn’t react so Cruz resorts to more extreme measures. He presses the button to turn the sirens on and steps back, expecting the lieutenant to bolt awake. He doesn’t react and Cruz turns the sirens off before looking at the rest of the crew gathered behind him.

“Guys? I can’t wake him up,” Cruz says, worried about his lieutenant.

“Let’s just sit him up for now and we’ll deal with waking him up when we get to the station,” Herrmann suggests and the rest of the crew nods in agreement. Cruz pushes the lieutenant up, slightly amused when Casey’s head flops onto his shoulder.

“A little help would be great,” Cruz says. Mills runs around to the other side, wrapping his arms around Casey’s chest and sitting him up, leaning him up against the door. Mills closes the door while Cruz gets in and they leave, arriving at the station a few minutes later.

“Is he still asleep?” Severide asks, running over with a grin and his phone in hand.

“Yeah. We couldn’t wake him up,” Cruz tells Severide as the squad lieutenant takes about a thousand pictures. When Cruz finishes his sentence, Severide looks up with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh?”

Before Cruz could react Severide had dumped a bottle of water on the sleeping truck Lieutenant. Casey bolts upright, sputtering as Severide doubles over, laughing. Casey sends a tired glare in Severide's direction before pushing himself up and heading over to his office. He’s about to open the door when Boden stops him.

“Lieutenant? Go home for the day and get some rest. A tired firefighter is a dead one,” Boden orders. Casey goes to argue but one glare from Boden is enough to shut him up. Instead he nods and grabs his bag before heading out.


End file.
